


Day 4: Lights

by GemmaRose



Series: Femslash February 2018 [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Carrying, Drunkenness, F/F, Fade to Black, Implied Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Carrying her overcharged partner back to the ship would be a lot easier if Anode would keep her hands to herself.





	Day 4: Lights

“You’re shiiinnyyyyy~” Anode giggled, vocaliser warbling into static as she dragged the last word out.

“And you’re overcharged.” Lug huffed, adjusting her grip on her partner’s legs to carry her more easily.

“Am not.” Anode scoffed. “ _You’re_ overcharged.”

“So tell me why you’re on my back instead of the other way round?” Lug challenged. Anode’s mouth opened, closed, then she ex-vented heavily and thunked her chin down on Lug’s shoulder.

“Not overcharged.” she mumbled, petulant as a newbuild as she tilted her helm to press her cheek to Lug’s armour. Her fingers curled into the underside of Lug’s chestplate, grip thankfully still firm enough that Lug didn’t have to worry about her falling off.

“You so are.” Lug chuckled, leaning her helm sideways to knock gently against Anode’s. “Still love you though.”

“Love you too.” Anode smiled against Lug’s plating, then shifted to bring her mouth up against the cabling of Lug’s neck. A trickle of heat ran down her spinal strut, seeping into her circuits as dentae scraped over the wires of her neck. She in-vented sharply as Anode’s glossa flicked out, delving expertly between cables to trace an energon line that ran straight to Lug’s processor. A ping in her HUD showed what she could already feel, that her interface array was ready for action, but she dismissed the notification and kept her modesty panel firmly in place. Internally cursing her lack of a collar faring as Anode mouthed at her neck further, Lug scrambled for a topic that could get Anode to quit riling her up until they were at least back on their ship, if not in their berth.

“Hey, what’d you mean earlier?” she asked, vocaliser nearly glitching out but thankfully only giving a hint of static under her words. Anode made a questioning sound, but didn’t move her mouth from its location on Lug’s neck. “About- about me being shiny.” she stumbled over her words, nearly stumbling on her pedes as well. The systems request to open her modesty panel was back. She dismissed it again. “I still need to hit the washracks, and I haven’t gotten a wax in ages.”

Anode sighed, air cool over the wet spot on Lug’s neck, and swayed as she straightened up. Lug gripped her legs tighter, and leaned forward a bit as Anode’s hands slid up from their secure grip under her chestplate. “Your biolights.” she said, staticky but perfectly understandable. Her hands stopped before moving far at all, fingertips deftly tracing the edges of the insets on Lug’s chest. The blue lights flared, request pinging up for a third time in Lug’s HUD, this time with a higher urgency rating.

“I’ve not got any, but you’re covered in them.” one of her hands drifted to the round protrusion over Lug’s spark, fingers dipping into the concave illuminated center. Lug’s spark spun faster, and she started walking faster as she dismissed the alert in her HUD. Not far to the spaceport, now, and with the spaceport, their ship. “They’re so beautiful.” Anode murmured, slumping back down and resting her audial against Lug’s. Her field mingled freely with Lug’s unrestrained with overcharged warmth and affection. “You’re beautiful, Lug.” she ducked to press a kiss to Lug’s cheek, and Lug hurriedly dismissed the now-urgent request ping in her HUD.

“Frag, Anode, keep running your vocaliser like that and we’re not making it to the berth.” she panted, breaking into a jog. The bay number was slipping her mind, she may have been a bit overcharged herself, but she knew which turns they’d taken to get to the main street and she knew what their ship looked like. Anode’s cooling fans kicked in, her hands sliding down so her fingers could curl under Lug’s chestplate while her thumbs remained hooked in the indents of her biolights.

“How much would it take for us not to make it to the ship?” she purred, and Lug felt her own fans kick in. She hastily dismissed another ping from her HUD, but it came right back flashing red.

“More than-” Lug stumbled, bit back a curse, and scanned the ships coming up on their left. There, between the clunky old cargo shuttle and the disc-like organic planet-hopper. “Oh thank Primus.” she breathed, leaning forward and breaking into a run. Anode yelped, then laughed as Lug skidded to a halt and nearly dropped her trying to input the door code. She managed it on the third try, and barely waited for the door to shut behind them before all but dropping Anode and whirling to pounce on her.

“Shi~ny.” Anode sang, tracing the concave biolights on Lug’s pauldrons.

“I’ll make you shiny.” Lug whispered, boxing Anode in with her arms and pushing her up against the nearest wall, and okay that line didn’t even make sense but Anode’s fans kicked up a notch so it didn’t exactly matter.

“Please.” Anode’s vocaliser crackled static as she ex-vented, and Lug dropped to her knees.

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> 300 fics! Holy shit, 150 feels like yesterday. I probably woulda brought this all the way into smut, but... yeah, no, I’m not making a milestone out of robo-porn. Not this one, at least.


End file.
